The present invention relates to trailer improvements, and especially to improvements in trailers for hauling snowmobiles.
It is conventional practice to haul a pair of snowmobiles in parallel arrangement on a trailer that has a flat trailer bed supported midway of its ends on a pair of wheels and connected at its front end to the hitch of a motor vehicle. This practice is convenient when two snowmobilists desire to travel together to a place of use, hauling their snowmobiles by one motor vehicle. However, problems are created when more than two snowmobilists desire to travel together in this manner. According to practices followed heretofore, either the additional snowmobiles were required to be stacked vertically above the first two snowmobiles on the trailer, or a second trailer was required that would be connected by its tongue to the rear of the first trailer. Both of these arrangements create obvious problems from convenience, cost and safety considerations. To avoid tandem trailers, the tongue of the second trailer can be removed and the front of the second trailer connected directly to the rear of the first trailer, but an arrangement such as this significantly reduces the mobility of the trailer and increases substantially the wear of tires from skidding and the like when attempting to turn or traveling around curves on the road.